iLie to Myself
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Prom was crap. Prom was for nubs and squares. Dancing was stupid and horrible. Dates were worthless and irrelevant. At least that was what Sam told herself as she walked in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing. Rated for a few swear words.


iLie to Myself

Summary: Prom was crap. Prom was for nubs and squares. Dancing was stupid and horrible. Dates were worthless and irrelevant. At least that was what Sam told herself as she walked in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing.

* * *

What was Sam supposed to do? Prom was a major downer – after no guy asking her, and getting rejected by Gibby – GIBBY! – Sam was feeling pretty worthless.

_Night of your dreams my ass_, she thought. She definitely didn't dream of herself having no date to prom and no ride home. Sam wandered aimlessly through town, not wanting to go home yet, but definitely not wanting to go back to the dance.

Not that any of the guys at her school were good enough for her. They were all nubs. The only non-nubbish guy at her school was Gibby, which is why she asked him, as friends of course. And then there was Freddie –

Igh, Freddie. That boy kept returning to her thoughts the last few days, ever since she got her ticket to the dance. Freddie all done up in a suit, Freddie putting a corsage on a girl's (meaning her) wrist, slow dancing with Freddie, Freddie leaning down and…

And what? Kissing her? No way. NO WAY. And yet…

Sam didn't hate Freddie anymore. She did when she first met him. Then when Carly said they needed a tech guy, Sam had begged her not to ask Freddie. "Anyone but that noob!" Sam had pleaded but Carly remained firm and asked him. It was the worst moment of Sam's life when Fredweird Benson said yes.

Then, all of sudden, something changed. Or at least, Sam realized something had changed. When Freddie refused to leave his house after Sam told the world he had never been kissed, it struck a nerve with Sam. It made her sad, which she didn't understand at first, so she pushed it away. At iCarly that week, Carly had to bring it up again and Sam identified it. She cared about Freddie, whether she wanted to or not. They had gone from hanging out purely for Carly's sake to hanging out when Carly wasn't there. Granted, they didn't do it often, but every once in a while when Sam rented a movie that she knew Carly wouldn't like she invited Freddie over and he enjoyed it. Not just the movie anymore, but her company. They were friends, if a little rocky.

Lately…

Lately, Sam couldn't stand it when Freddie would stare at Carly all googley-eyed or the fact that he took another girl to the prom. Hello, Sam was a girl as well! He could have asked her instead of that creepy witch girl. Sam would have said yes, and they would have gone and it would have been fun. She wouldn't have punched him, or stepped on his toes, or teased him (well, maybe a little) or anything. They would have joked, talked, laughed, and danced.

Did he really think she was so terrible? Because she wasn't. He had to know that she liked him – as just friends of course – enough to go to the prom with him. He had too.

Apparently not.

Sam heard a girgling sound and stopped. _What the hell…oh. My stomach._ Sam realized she hadn't eaten anything in almost an hour. It was about eatin' time.

Sam walked slowly to the Groovy Smoothie, contemplating her situation. She had actually asked Carly for advice (although she didn't give a name). Carly told her to go for it. Tell the guy how she felt, since Carly was convinced Sam liked the guy.

Sam thought. Did she like Freddie? Maybe…but did he like her?

Of course not. She was always making fun of him, always playing tricks on him, always beating him up. What kind of person would be attracted to that? Not a sane one, she knew that much.

Unless…

Did he? After all, just the other day, they were practicing for iCarly and Sam noticed him staring at her throughout the entire practice. It wasn't that pissed off, "I know you did something to me Sam!" or that, "I'm murdering you with my eyes Samantha Puckett," type of stare. It actually reminded her of the stares he gave Carly. When she told him to cut it out he looked really embarrassed that he had gotten caught. She shrugged it off then, but now…did it mean something?

WHY DID SHE CARE?

Sam had never obsessed about a guy like this before. It wasn't like her. She was Sam, and she didn't need some nubbish guy around to make her feel whole.

_Well, Sam, Freddie isn't any other guy_, tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. _Freddie is one of your closest friends. Freddie has stuck up for you, Freddie has helped you, Freddie has believed you when no one else did. This is Freddie._

Crap. The voice was right. Stupid conscience. About a block away from the Groovy Smoothie Sam saw what she thought was Carly's date storming out of the shop. Sam smiled. At least another person was feeling her pain.

And Freddie had to be. His date was a creep. Sam could tell him now…That would be pretty smart. It was perfect timing. Absolute perfect timing. She could do it. She could tell Freddie and he would like her back (hopefully) and everything would be great and this night wouldn't have been a total waste.

Sam ran into the Groovy Smoothie. When she opened the door she felt like she had been slapped in the face.

There were Carly and Freddie, slow dancing. Carly had her head in Freddie's shoulder and Freddie had his hands just a hair too low on Carly's back. Freddie looked really happy, as did Carly, from what Sam could tell.

Freddie hadn't been staring at her. He'd probably been staring at Carly. Freddie didn't give a rat's ass about her. Why should he? Why should she?

Prom was crap. Prom was for nubs and squares. Dancing was stupid and horrible. Dates were worthless and irrelevant. At least that was what Sam told herself as she walked in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing.

Sam left before the tears that she knew would fall whether she told them to or not fell and either one of them heard her.

Screw boys. Screw romance. It wasn't worth it anyway. Freddie was a nub anyway.

* * *

Freddie heard the door close. He looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair and froze. It had been Sam. He knew it had been Sam. Mentally he kicked himself for being such an idiot and not asking her himself. He liked Carly still, he wasn't going to deny it, but Sam…he honestly didn't know how he felt about Sam.

He didn't like her. Not that way. But going with her to prom would have been fun.

He had really only asked Carly to dance with him because he knew how upset she was and she was one of his best friends. He was a friend helping out a friend. That was all.

Just like he would have been a friend helping out a friend by asking her to prom. That's all Sam was. Just a friend.

At least, that was what Freddie told himself as he fought the impulse to run to Sam, grab her arm, and kiss her, right there in the middle of the street where everyone could see.

* * *

Okay, so if this sucked really bad, let me defend myself first: I have been suffering from the worst bout of Writer's Block I have ever experienced in my entire life. It took me forever to write this. The only reason I wrote this was because I felt like I could get it done and have it be at least semi-decent, then on my other stories that I haven't updated on in a while and have them be crap.

I really hope this turned out okay.

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
